The Dakota May Chronicles: The Courier, The Wanderer, and The Survivor
by SLE23
Summary: There is a new threat to the wastes, but who will stop it? Adanium is ruling Vegas with an iron fist. May is half-mad and lost. Duran has brought peace to his life. It may fall to all of them, because in the Wasteland, everyone and everything is connected.
1. Chapter 1

The Boston Commonwealth is at peace. Jamie Duran, also known as the Sole Survivor, has brought peace to Boston through the destruction of the Railroad, the Minutemen, and the Brotherhood of Steel, allowing the Institute to bring a new era of science and learning to anybody who wanted it. The Raider gangs have been effectively broken by the sudden emergence of Synths coming to life. What people thought were mannequinns came to life to defend the innocent and destroy the wicked. Birds swooped down, clawing at Super Mutant eyes. Synths walk streets openly, without worry and without fear. Cities have flourished with the help of new technologies. Everything is right with the Wasteland.

The Mojave Wasteland struggles still. The Courier, commonly known as Thomas Adanium, has ground not only the Legion under his heel, but the New California Republic and New Vegas as well. With their leaders laying dead, Adanium has taken control of the large armies of Securitrons that roam the Strip and Freeside. He broke the Kings under heavy gunfire and they are no longer a threat to anybody. The Three Families have bowed to their new leader, and are flourishing under his rule. The NCR, having never experienced a defeat of this scale, have largely pulled troops out of the Mojave. The NCR Embassy on the Strip is abandoned, occupied by junkies and essentially nothing remains. The Legion has been broken. With Caeser dead, the Bull has no direction and has disbanded into smaller tribes. They threaten small towns just as common Raiders do. The Enclave Remnants now function as a hit squad for Adanium, striking their targets hard and fast. They leave no trace, becoming the latest in a series of wasteland terrors. The Brotherhood of Steel has recalled all personnel in the Mojave back to the Lost Hills bunker. They have ceased all contact with the outside world and are now sitting there, waiting for reinforcements that will never come. While they have stockpiled enough supplies to last for at least a decade, the psychological effect of this prolonged isolation will not be known until they emerge. The Mojave is under an iron fist, and nothing is right with the wasteland.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- /p  
The Capital Wasteland is at war. The Lone Wanderer, known as Dakota May, supported the Brotherhood of Steel in the battle for the purifier and activated his father's machine himself. He came out of the irradiated control chamber as something... more than human. Not human or ghoul, May roams the wastes with a loaded gun as his only friend and companion. The radiation did... something strange to his brain. He wanders, but not as a helpful traveler, but as a half-crazed shell of himself. The Brotherhood has tried on many occasions to find him and help him, though their attempts have been in vain, as May has proved time and time again that nobody can hold him for any length of time. The Super Mutants of the Capital have tried to capture him as well, but for different purposes. There is talk of a new Super Mutant, but stronger and more intelligent than any other, rivaling even some of the original mutants made by the Master all those years ago. They want to capture him to study and experiment on. As a result, the mutants as a whole have become more aggressive than ever and roam the wasteland in groups of ten or fifteen, sacking towns and searching for May. The Brotherhood will not last much longer if May is not captured and cured of his madness. The towns under the guard of the Brotherhood have been left undefended in their search for May, making them easy prey for the Raiders and scavengers. The Wanderer is lost, and the Capital Wasteland is in chaos.

AN: Hey guys! It's just your friendly neighborhood weaponized battle toaster here! I had this idea rattling around in my head for a while and I was thinking that since the Bethesda Fallout games are closer to each other in the timeline, why not make them all come together for an adventure? I figured I would put this out, but rest assured, I have not given up on Vault 666, and you'll have a new chapter out sooner than you expect. This is SLE23, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mojave wasteland is generally a hot and desolate hellhole, but this day was beyond most. The gamblers and drunkards that usually roamed the New Vegas Strip were staying inside of the casinos and hotels, renting whores and ingesting drugs in the cool air-conditioning. The Courier, Thomas Adanium, in particular was lounging at his desk with his sleek dress shoes on top of the polished surface. He was a slim man, weighing no more than 170 pounds and being no taller than 6'1. His suit was perfectly tailored to him, something very rare in the wasteland. He was doing nothing specific besides fiddling about on his Pip-Boy, but that was what scared his secretary the most. He was thinking, and when Mr. Adanium was thinking, nobody dare disturb him. "Marissa."  
She jumped, surprised by her employer suddenly addressing her.  
"Sir?," she asked, trying not to shrink away from his desk. While Mr. Adanium had never hurt her, she had seen what he did to those who disappointed him. It was not pretty.  
"That envoy from the Brotherhood, do you remember him?"  
Marissa could recall that day in great detail, like every other day of her life. The envoy had arrived two years back and had not been seen since. "Yes sir. What about him?"  
"Do you know what I did with the files on the Lost Hill bunker? I remember taking those from him, but my Pip-Boy is having issues again."  
"The physical files are in the sub-basement, on the 2nd level," she said. "Thank you Marissa. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"  
She never questioned it. She just left.

* * *

The Capital Wasteland over the last few years had seen a resurgence in plant and animal life. Grass and trees had started to bloom and mutated animals had returned. Forests were returning to a semi normal state, and with that, came intense fighting. Both nature and Raiders seemed to claim the forests as their own, leading to scattered Raider camps and areas of dense forest that were inhabited by deathclaws and other vicious animals.  
And the woods meant hiding places as well. Dakota May, the Lone Wanderer, was asleep, or as close to asleep as his brain would allow him. Ever since he came out of the chamber at Project Purity, his brain and physiology had done something strange. For lack of a better word, it had expanded into something never seen in any wasteland. No longer a twenty-three year-old, May had turned into a new type of human. But, with the rapid expansion, came a great madness that caused him to turn against his allies. Neither Vizago or Whisper, his two closest friends, know where he has gone.  
Gunshots erupted suddenly, waking May from his rest. He sluggishly rolled over and grabbed the pistol he kept by his bed side and got up to go out the door. As he pushed it open, more shots rang out, followed by screams of pain. May was awfully calm about the whole situation. As he walked outside his shack, he found two Raiders harassing a wounded man who had crawled against the water collector. The Raiders were laughing as the man bled out.  
One of the Raiders fired another shot, not yet realizing the danger they were in. It hit the collector right above the man's head, causing the man to writhe as the cold water hit his wound. May cleared his throat and spoke, "You guys know that steel is hard to come by out here? It's a bit diffi-". Unfortunately, May didn't finish his sentence as the second Raider walked right up to him and put a shell into his chest, knocking him spread-eagled on his back. He walked back to his friend, high-fived him and took aim at the injured man, who, at this point, was soaked and nearly dead.  
However, the sound of a pistol cocking behind him stopped him from pulling the trigger and froze him in place.  
"Before you turn your back on the guy you shot, you should make sure the the fucker is dead," May said with a laugh. "Now you're screwed," the other Raider said as he lifted his rifle and trained it on the Lone Wanderer. "You really think your little pop-gun is gonna rattle my chain? I thought you were stupid, but not THAT stupid." "You got a big mouth on ya. Wonder what you'll look like without it," the Raider said in a poor attempt at intimidation. May looked him dead in the eyes and fixed a look of boredom. "Really?"  
The injured man let out a loud cry at this moment, diverting the attention of the Raider and causing him to turn his head for a fraction of a second. May took this opportunity to strike, grabbing the barrel of the Raider's rifle with his free hand and yanking it upwards. The sudden movement jerked the Raider's trigger finger, causing him to fire shots skyward and hitting nothing more than a few leaves and some carrion birds.  
Coincidentally, one of these birds would later feast on the Raiders corpses and attempt to fly away before being hunted and killed by the Raider's cohorts and eaten in a savory stew for dinner. Unintended cannibalism aside, let us turn back to our story.  
The recoil subsequently caused the Raiders arm to break and him to let go of the rifle, allowing May to toss it towards the injured man. May fell on the downed Raider and proceeded to pistol whip him until he lost consciousness. May got up, panting and realized there was a shotgun pointed to his head.  
"Before you turn your back on the man you shot, you should make sure the fucker is dead," the Raider spat at May. May, unconcerned, smiled, and dropped his handgun. "It would be nice to see that you learned," May started, "but it seems like you didn't." The Raider hit May in the head with the butt of his shotgun. "What the hell is tha-." The Raider was cut off as a burst of semi-automatic rifle fire tore his torso in two, immediately ending his life. May looked back at the injured man, now standing, thoroughly soaked in water and blood, and holding the Raider's discarded rifle. "Buddy, you can drop that now. There is no-" May started before the man collapsed.  
May huffed, and he was starting to drag the man towards his hut, said "What is it with me and not being able to finish a sentence today?"

* * *

With the Institute now overseeing the government of the Boston Commonwealth, at least one part of the former continental United States had some semblance of peace. With the help of Jaime Duran, the Brotherhood of Steel that had came to Boston from the Capital Wasteland had destroyed itself from the inside out. Through a combination of lies and stealth, he had convinced Elder Maxson that Proctor Teagan was plotting against him. Maxson only needed a bit of fake proof to publicly execute him. Maxson lost the faith of his soldiers and was killed in his sleep by the alliance of Proctor Ingram, Proctor Quinlan, and a Knight that shortly afterwards walked off the Prydwen without Power Armor. He made a large splatter that seemed almost artistic in it's asymetry.  
After that, Quinlan killed Ingram by rigging a broken set of Power Armor to explode when opened. Quinlan, in a show of power by the Institute, was disintegrated by a Synth Courser that teleported onto the Prydwen and then crashed it into the Boston Airport. And so, as it had been a Brotherhood forged in atomic fire, it was a Brotherhood destroyed in atomic fire.  
After that, it was simple thing to clear out the Railroad and mop them up except for two survivors who escaped by the skin of their teeth, but not without being mortally injured. Nobody survives an Institute attack unscathed. The Minutemen (all twenty-three of them) were easily lured into a trap that promptly exploded. Nobody knows exactly what happened with that, but this new Institute sure did like their explosions, though they did have their subtler moments.  
Like when the Institute decided that the Cambridge Police Station had to go. Paladin Danse was not on the Prydwen when it when down, and had rallied the small team of Brotherhood members to him is a desperate attempt to attack the Institute. Of course, Danse is a synth, and when the Institute found out about his little rebellion, they decided they didn't even want to give him the chance to try. Two days after Danse had gathered his 'strike-team' (five people, even going as far as to include a reformed Raider named Jimmy. Danse was not having an easy time gathering people to his cause.), in the middle of the night, the Institute struck. They piped carbon monoxide through the vents and once the five people were dead, sent a group of Synths in to execute Danse. No explosions in this one.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait with this new chapter, but I hope the chapter makes up for it. For this story, since I have three protaganists (why do I do this to myself?), I decided that I'm going to try and squeeze three sections into each chapter. It might be another month before the next chapter because of life events and my computer being a bitch-and-a-half.  
Last thing before I go, I've hidden something in this chapter. If you think you have found it, PM me and the first person to get the correct answer will get a peek at what I got planned. I'm not going to tell you guys what it is, because that would be too easy for you. I hope you guys have a good day, and good luck to all of you.  
**


End file.
